Networks of wireless devices, or wireless nodes, have become more prevalent with the growth of the so called internet of things (IOT). Often the nodes included in such networks are battery powered. As smaller and smaller nodes are desired, the size of the battery, and thus the available power, of the node may also be decreased.
Lengthening the battery life of wireless nodes is a challenge because increasing battery capacity leads to increases in the size and the cost of the wireless nodes, both of which are undesired.
Improvements in powering nodes in a wireless network are desirable.